


Slow Dancing Outlaws

by puro_vall



Category: One Direction
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puro_vall/pseuds/puro_vall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the mid 50’s. There were two gangs in a small town: The Marks and The Richies. There was Tommo with a bigger secret than his own dignity. And then there is Harold, with his traditional rich life with nothing to look forward to. All they knew was “no”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was running out of cancer sticks and I had an hour left of a walk to get to Niall’s flat. Some water was getting into my shoes from the previous rain and making me shiver more. The cold was going through my jean jacket while I was trying to go through it. It was making me walk slower. At one point, the wind was so strong that it broke one of my cigarettes right after lighting it. I was just about to light another till someone whistled as if they wanted to get someone’s attention.

“Tommo! Where are you running to?” I saw a young guy waving his arm as a big “hi”.

It was Zayn working at the gasoline station right ahead. I ran off the sidewalk and went on the gravel as a short cut to get to Zayn before his boss catches him. When I got to him, we did out handshake of the Scorpion. I noticed that he got a new tattoo on his hand.

“What does that one mean?” I almost lit another cig until Zayn coughed to get my attention and glanced everywhere to remind me where I was. “Sorry, mate.”

He was pumping gas for some customer. He placed the gas pump into its original spot.

“It means peace.” He sighed and wiped his hands on his handkerchief that was dangling from his uniform’s front pocket. The tattoo looked like two blood veins. One vein was red and the other was blue. They were side by side but at the other end; they were braided together, making the color purple. It was located next to his thumb and down to his wrist.

“Are you running from the cops?” He placed his hand on my shoulder.

“When aren’t I?” I smirked at him and he led us into the shop.

We got to his office and I finally lit up a cigarette. He went out of the room real quick to get us Colas and some snacks. I grabbed some of the chips and grubbed them away.

“Are you going to tell me why you are walking through these parts?” He handed me one of the Cola bottles and then lights his own cig. He walked around the table to get to his seat with some chips in his hands. “Tommo.”

“What?” I was so hungry that I was starting at the bag getting emptier by the second.

“Are you running?” He grabbed the bag and then grabbed my face to  look at him. His hair was greased back and some of his fringe was hanging over his forehead.

“I just haven’t eaten, that’s all.” I snatched the bag back to myself. “I was just walking to Niall’s house.” I took another drag and ate a mouth full of chips.

“But are you running?!” He stepped back, tensed up. I looked at him and then I looked back down at the ground.

“No. Not yet. I’m fine Zayn.” I took a long sip of a cola. I took one more good last drag, dapped it in the ash tray and left it there. Zayn lit out his cig early and not finishing it. This boy smokes way more than I do. He buys the massive packs and smokes it one week.  He has been smoking since he was 13.

“Ha, you better be fine, Tommo.”

“I am. Let’s drop it for a bit!” I got up to get to his level. “I just need to get to Niall’s.” I threw my empty Cola bottle in the trash and the chip bag on his table.

“I get off in five minutes, I will take you. I haven’t seen that Irish shit in a while. Plus It’s getting dark.” He laughs and heads out to go back outside to do his last tasks. I was still in the office with my head on his desk watching the wind outside until I snoozed off out the world.

 

_~_

 

“Harold! You’re going to be late for your piano practice!”

I heard my mother from downstairs while I was fixing my sweater vest. I hate this vest. I’m trying to smooth it out but it was a bit snug. I flicked my bouncy curl back from my forehead.

“I’m going mum!” I walked out of my room to go to the bathroom to check out the last result. I miss my curly hair. Mum made me cut them off so my hair can look more tamed and for the piano recital that I have in two weeks. It’s going to grow out by then, thank God. I look like everyone else.

“Harold! Come on! Liam is waiting for you over there! He already called twice to ask where you are!” I can hear her grabbing the trash bags and placed them outside so the trash guys can get them. I puffed at my reflection. I ran down the stairs and jumped over the last three steps.

“Darling, please don’t do that.” She told me calmly. She grabbed my face and studied it to make sure everything was fine. She whipped some eye crust off with her thumb and said “Okay. Now you look like everyone else.” I rolled my eyes.

“Mum, don’t you think I’m a bit old for piano?” I looked into her eyes. She had this expression on her face like if I said the silliest thing on this earth.

“Nonsense… you can’t stop now. You will be fine!” She was getting the last of her stuff ready.

“But I’m 16! I want to live! Can I have a motorcycle?” Then I heard a door slam from upstairs. My mum’s head shot up and looked terrified. Her face got closer to mine.

“Don’t let your father hear you say that. You know how he feels about those kinds of things.” She whispered quietly as she fixed my coat on me. She does too much for everyone. She is such a lovely person.

“Mum, I’m fine.” I shrugged her hands off me and I hugged her. “Am I still your baby?” I kissed her cheek softly and smiled right at her again.  She smiled back. Her smile seemed broken but she tried.

“Yes, but I know you’re about to turn 17 in a few months.” She pinched my left cheek and kissed the right. She finally got her car keys from the lamp table and we both walked out the door. I had my piano notebook in my right hand. Piano is so pointless. My parents made me and my sister take up piano when we were kids. We had to do it because everyone in Oak Terrance was doing it.

“Anne!” Once I heard my dad, the notebook almost flipped out of my arm. He was out on the porch with his untied tie and with one shoe on. “Take that vest off of Harold! It makes him look like faggot!” He stomped back on the house messing with his tie again. Mum looked at me across the car top with her door already opened.

“You heard your father, baby.” She looked like she wanted to cry once she sat in the car. I sighed and I tried not to slam my door shut. I walked in the house I was going to take my time to find something else to wear. Hell, like I want to go to piano practice. Liam can start without me.


	2. Chapter 2

My lunch bag wouldn’t want to fit in my locker as I tried pushing it in but I didn’t want to bruise the apple. I was trying to make it fully fit in so when I come back to get it, it won’t fall out onto the floor. This Monday is so hectic. I keep hearing other kids that they didn’t get their project done or they want to skip. There was couple of girls gossiping about some girl stuff a couple of feet away from my locker. I heard one of them getting closer to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to the right and saw Jessa.

“Hi, Harold!” She had a light blue poodle dress on and her blonde hair was up in a pony tail. She looked like the rest of the girls. She had a big bright smile on her face with her hands behind her back.

“Oh. Hi Jessa. How are you?” I smiled at her shyly and focused on my locker again.

“Hippin! And you? Do you need help?” She tried to grab my lunch bag but I blocked it.

“No, it’s okay, love. I got it. Thank you.” I smiled big at her and finally got the stuff in perfectly. Then I realized that I still had to get my books out for my next two classes. My God. I sighed and I asked her what was going on.

“Oh nothing. I just came over here to ask you if you were going to the Sock Hop this month?” Her voiced cracked.

“I wasn’t really planning to go.” I was staring into my locker to figure how to reorganize everything without letting it be a hassle. “What day is it on?” I tried to put my attention on her a bit and smiled at her again.

“It’s on a Saturday. It’s on the 17th!” She giggles and sways her body a bit to make her dress flow. My Recital was on the same day.

“Ooo. I don’t think I can make it. I just depends. I can go after six.” I hate my locker.

“Yeah! Totally! I will see you there!” She flashed a cheesy smile. Her hair and her dress flipped in sync when she turned back around to go back to her group of friends. Then I felt another hand go on my left shoulder.

“Did Jessa just ask you to the dance, mate?” It was Liam, munching on an apple. I smirked as he watched her walk away. “She is a cutie. Her dad is a lawyer.”

I was still trying to figure out what to do with my books. Liam saw that I was struggling, grabbed two of my books and placed them in his locker. “Thanks Liam.” I sighed. I closed my locker and rested my head on it.

                Liam has been my best mate since kindergarten. We were family friends since we were babies but we made a pact in kindergarten. He helps me on Piano. Both of his parents are into business and they tend to travel a lot. It’s kind of impressive that his mother was a business woman. Liam was my only close friend because he doesn’t like being like everyone else either. Everyone else is always competing who has the best what. But not Liam, he is grateful and such a softy.

The warning bell rang and Liam and I went on our separate ways for a while. He shook my shoulder with his hand and told me bye.

 

Rumors were going around that the Richies and the Marks were going to get fight later this week. I was a Richer but I never got involved with the fights. I was too busy anyways and they are pointless. And what do they fight for anyways?  My father would kill me if I got into one of them.

I waited for Liam to get out of the bathroom so we could go to lunch. While I was waiting, a group of girls walked passed by me giggling and waving their hands hi. I would wave back, politely. Liam finally got out of the bathroom. I handed him his lunch bag.

“Are you going to the fight?” He fixed his collar and checked what his mother has made him for lunch. He sighed deeply.

“I’m not going to go just to watch!” We walked into the cafeteria full of loud students. I turned my face to him. Then he looked at me and laughed so hard. “What?” I led us two to our usual table that was against the walls. I opened up my lunch bag and took out the stuff. My apple was safe.

“People don’t go and just watch. They join it. It’s for our pride.” Liam presses his lips on the milk carton spout and takes a gulp of milk.

“The Marks will always have more pride than we do. They have experiences and all we have is money that we cannot use. I don’t have pride.” I took a bit of my sandwich until I hear rock music playing full blast.

“People! Come around! Come around!” When that got my attention, I saw a Mark on top of a table, on a Richer table.

“Get off, you Mark!”

“What do you want!?” All the Richer boys in that area were gathering around him, shouting at him. Some girls were screaming as if he was a monster. It seemed like he was going to make an announcement until one of the guys pulled on his leg and he got upset. He jumped off the table. He spiked up his collar on his leather jacket as he walked to the boy tensely. I was pretty far from the action but I could see everything. The one that pulled his leg, his name is Robby. Stupid lad, actually. The Mark was a bit shorter than him. He grabbed Robby’s shirt and started making his announcement.  

“I would just love to say a massive thank you to the little Richers for setting a fighting date! It shows us that they care… about the little pride they have about themselves.” He releases Robby’s shirt. Robby is a bit shaken. He looked at the Mark right in the eye with embarrassment and anger. “They want to try again to gain respect from us. You all will never get respect from a fight.” He looked around and two other Marks came into the Caf. The Mark grabbed a random milk carton sipped it and spit right back out on Robby’s face. Robby shut his eyes and grind his teeth. He grabbed The Mark and took him to the ground. Everyone starting hovering over them and the music is booming of the walls. Liam and I got up from our seats but still couldn’t see who was winning. I saw the other Marks going into it helping their friend by pulling them both off from each other until Mrs. Crutchfield, the principle, came in with two male teachers to break it off.

“What on Earth is going on here?” The two teachers stole the Mark and Robby from the Mark boys. She turned off the radio. “Well?!” Everyone say back down including me and Liam.

The two looked at each other disappointed. The Mark started laughing.

“Would you like to share something Mr. Tomlinson?” His face got serious and started laughing again. The teacher that held him, straighten him up. His greased hair was uncombed. “How would you like to laugh in detention?” She got closer to him and looked at him, hoping he will look at her.  

“Great. I won’t go though.” He gave her a smart ass smirk and she slapped him in front of everyone. I could hear some gasping softly. The Mark’s face stayed serious.

“We can talk about what we can do with you. Sir, release Robby.” When they let go of him, he went to the Mark. Smiled at him and said something so loud so everyone can hear him. “This Friday is going to be the Richer’s night. Not yours or for you chump friends.” This made the Mark so mad that he tried to escape from the teacher’s grip but the teacher was too strong. His mates were trying to calm him down.

“Stop, son!” He straightens him out again.

Mrs. Crutchfield turned to everyone with her hand swaying in the air. “As you were.” She smiled like nothing happened and escorted the teacher that held the Mark out of the Caf.

 

_~~_

I tried to fix my hair with my hand but it wasn’t any use. I wiped on the corner of my lip to check if I was bleeding. Nothing. I checked my nose. Nothing.  

“Mr. Tomlinson?” My head locked up as the vice principal, Mr. Blackburn called me. I got up and walked toward his direction. He held the door open for me as I walked in into Mrs. Crutchfield’s office. She was writing a report and drinking a cup of coffee. Mr. Blackburn left the room and closed the door behind him. I stood there staring at her, waiting for her to tell me to sit.

“Would you like to sit?” She smiles and gracefully points to the chair that was in front of her desk. I fixed my collar and sat down. I placed my leg over my other leg to be more comfortable. I started playing with my shoe lace. She takes another sip of her precious coffee and clears her throat and gave me her full attention. “So, what are we going to do with you this time, sir?”

“Why can’t you just suspend me? You suspended Zayn!” I sighed and looked at her.

“Mr. Tomlinson, Zayn tried to burn down the school.” She rested her arms on her desk as she leaned forward, with both of her hands together making a full fist.

“He was lighting a damn bloody cigarette!!” I shot up from my seat so fast and slammed my fist on her desk. She fell back on her seat.

“Boy! You better sit down or I will call the police. I know you’re not living with your parents anymore. You don’t want problems, do you?”   She put her hands together and she tried to stay calm. I can’t have her call the police. I sat back down and laid my forehead down on my palms. “He did it on school property, Mr. Tomlinson. It had to be done.” I couldn’t listen to this bull shit. “I know you have been going through a lot, but it’s your senior year and you need to graduate. I have an idea to make up for this mess. The Sock Hop is coming up soon if you didn’t know and we need volunteers.”

I picked up my head with a confused face. “And you want me to go and waste my time watching your people dance to princess music?”

“Yes, exactly. It will keep you off the police system.” Her body was leaning to the direction where the phone was.  I plastered my hand over my face as I laid back on the chair and came back up.

“Okay… I will go. Do I have to wear anything special?”

“Sock Hop attire will be just fine.” She gets up and I get up too. She offers her hand so I can shake the deal in. I shake her hand firmly. “Oh. What a shake you got there.” She smiles softer and she lets go. I smile back lightly.

“Can I go to class now?”

“Yes, you may.” She sits back down and I head to the door. “Mr. Tomlinson?” I stop on my track without turning around.

“Yeah?”

“Wash the grease off out of your hair for the dance, please.” I nodded. I opened the door and closed the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Piano is not all that bad. About 4:45, mum told me to go to the piano and practice before dad gets here. He doesn’t want to see that he is wasting his money. I have been sitting here in the living room for a good hour and my piece sounds pretty decent. Liam has to play a harder piece. Every year, the pieces get harder and harder but Liam got more advanced because his parents made him; plus he loves playing. I don’t but I don’t mind it; it’s something to do, I guess. I’m just glad tomorrow is Friday. I don’t have to go to my extra classes tomorrow or piano rehearsals, just relaxation.

I hear my dad come in from the front door and my older sister, Gemma, running to him.

“Hi daddy!” I can hear her placing a kiss on his cheek and they both walk to the kitchen where Gemma and mum were cooking dinner.

“It smells good, babes. Where is Harold?” I hear him walking back to the living room area and straighten up. I suddenly stop fiddling with the keys and start playing from the middle of the piece. I tried my best not to mess up because there was a part coming up that I haven’t practiced that well yet. I can hear him fixing up the pillows now and then that part came up. It was going okay and then I messed up. Two ugly notes clashed together and I hear him sigh behind me.

“Just practice more. Don’t let my money go into a waste, boy.” I rolled my eyes as he grabbed my shoulder and I tense up more. I play it again and it happened again. He sighs with disappointment. 

“The food is ready!” Mum called out and dad released my shoulder.

“I don’t want you to go to the table until you got that part perfect.”

“But dad, but I’m starv-.”  I finally turn around to face him but he grabbed the key lid and slammed it so hard that you hear the keys trembling.

“I don’t care if you get to eat or not! I want you to get that part right by tonight.” He walked out of the living room and I turned back around laying my head on the key lid. 

Gemma walked in right after she smiled softly to dad and he walked past her to go to the dining room. She coughed and I turned around slowly. She flashed her sweet smile at me, I smiled back a bit and turned back around.

 

 

~~

 

 

“Why do they want to clash tomorrow? There isn’t anything going on between us.” Niall was fixing his blonde hair with his green comb in front of the mirror, which was in the bathroom.

“I have no clue. I was in class and this punk gets up in my face and starts saying all this respect and pride bullshit. I didn’t know they were serious until I tried to announce it at the caf. You were there, Niall.”

Niall laughs and turns off the bathroom light.  He sits down at the dining table with Zayn and I. We were enjoying some hot tea, dinner and some ciggys.

“I know. Stupid silly fight really. But you kind of started it.” He took a chew off the steak and drank some of his beer.

“I’m sorry, mate that you are both of them. He was getting on my nerves. He grabbed my jacket!”

“He is my family; of course he got on your nerves. Robby has a bigger mouth than his dick.”

Zayn laughed while he was taking his plate to the sink and sat back down to light another cigarette. Every time I look at Zayn, I feel bad for him because he had to drop school because he knew he couldn’t argue against the school board. I told him about the day that I talked to the principle and he still couldn’t believe that they believe he wanted to do that. He looks happy here with us but at work, he looks like he wants to light station up with his last cig. He told me that he wants to go back to school but to a different one. Perrie, his girlfriend is very lovely. She loves him and he loves her to death. She was supposed to be in her way but she called and said she couldn’t make it. That’s why he loves her so much, that she gets in trouble too. They know it’s both wrong but I never seen two different people so in love.

“Perrie was caught stealing make up at the Molly Shop. I told her, if she needed something, she could ask me. I would do it.” He takes another drag and messes up Niall’s hair. He always does.

“Shit, mate!” Niall rushes up and goes to the mirror to fix it again. I laugh and give my attention back to Zayn who was smiling so big looking at Niall.

“So, luckily, the police knew her parents and let her go with a warning.” He opens up another beer.

“I bought tea and no one is drinking it.” I continue to  eat the remaining food from my plate.

“We aren’t old hags of the palace, lad. Save it for later if we are sick or something.” Zayn grabs the dry tea bags and place them in the cabinet. He stays at the counter while I finish the rest of my meal. I got full and placed my plate to Zayn to put in the sink.

“Niall come back here, you Irish shit! Zayn sit down. We are going to talk about this clash.”

He sat down while Niall came back with his hair fixed.

“What is the message?” Niall asks as he scoots his chair forward. I took a drag of my cig before I spoke.

“We are not going to use any weapons. They can bring help because they will need it. Then we will see who will win the ‘respect’.” I take another drag and nodded at Niall.

“I will call Robby to tell his side.”

“Keep it simple. Just remind him that you’re with us.”

“You got it. Tomorrow night it is.” He gets up and walks towards the living room.

“Oh and Niall?” I stop him before he grabs the phone that was in the living room.

“Yeah, Tommo?”

“Call everyone else also and tell them to bring their own beer so we can celebrate afterwards.” I smirked as I dipped my cig in my beer bottle.

 

 ~~

 

Dad over heard that my part was getting perfect and finally let me eat. Gemma already had a plate ready for me and as I grabbed it, I was picking at it before getting to the table. I mixed everything with each other. I was so hungry. Gemma served me a glass of milk and sat down to company me.

“Slow down, Harold. You’re going to choke on your food.” She wiped some mash potatoes off of my chin with a kitchen cloth. I was taking big gulps and within 5 minutes my plate was empty.

“Why is he so mean?” I got up and served myself more food and more milk.

“Daddy? He just doesn’t want you to end like the bad kids.”

“It’s just piano. I don’t like it! Why can’t you play?”

“Dad made me join the dance team when I didn’t want to. He just doesn’t want us to be bums, I guess.” She steals some of my milk. I was stabbing everything with my fork that it was making a clanking noise. Then the phone rang. I hear my father picking it up.

“Hello? Liam! How are you, boy? Good, good. Yes, sure. I will get him. Harold!”

I get up and used the kitchen phone. “You can hang it up already. Thanks. Hello?”

“You aren’t doing anything important tomorrow, are you?” He was talking very quickly.

“Um… not really? What’s happening? What’s wrong?” I lost all my appetite. 

“Just ask your parents if you can come home with me tomorrow after school. Tell them I’m going to help you with your piano piece.”

“This better not be a prank, pal.” I placed my hand on my hip.

“It’s not! Just tell your parents okay? It’s very important, Harold.” He started to calm down.

“Alright! Are you okay, though?”

“Yes! I’m just super excited!” Gemma heard him and giggled.  I chuckled and said my good bye and hung up the phone.

I sat back down and tried to finish the rest of the food. Gemma left to go to her room for the night. After I finished, I placed the plate in the sink and grabbed an apple to take with me to the room. I hope tomorrow will be a good Friday.


End file.
